Polyimides, having excellent thermal, mechanical, and electrical properties, belong to thermal resist materials with applications in several fields. Aromatic monomers are adopted to form polyimides with excellent thermal resistance. However, most of the aromatic polyimides have a low solubility in solvents, or an unstable viscosity and are difficult to store.
Accordingly, a novel polyimide composition with a high solubility and a good storage property is called for.